


Home

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FUCK endgame, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Separation Anxiety, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, and everyone is friends idc what yall say, but not too crazy, harrington does his best, i have like three more of these planned bc im terrible, im also sorry for that, im avoiding all of the series and longfics that i have, mostly comfort, oh god another field trip im sorry, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: Tony had been out of the country forweekson SI business, and Peter was having a hard time. He missed him, plain and simple.Okay. Maybe not so plain and simple.Peter had a rough time in the weeks and months that followed the final defeat of Thanos in the ruins of the Compound. Thrust back into life, only to be forced to fight for the lives of the entire universe for the second time at only sixteen-years-old, and then to be told that his last living relative died in a crash during his five year absence did wonders for his psyche.He developed a nasty form of separation anxiety toward his mentor-turned-adoptive-father -- not that Tony fared much better himself -- and his therapist had said it was a side effect of PTSD and that it would get better over time.ORA small field trip fic to SI where Tony has been out of the country for a few weeks, and Peter isn't handling it well.Don't be fooled. This garbage fluff to avoid my other fics that I'm writing
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 728
Collections: Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so awesome, and I love all of you! 
> 
> Please accept this fluff as a token of my gratitude
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@madeof-memories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madeof-memories)

Tony had been out of the country for _weeks_ on SI business, and Peter was having a hard time. He missed him, plain and simple. 

Okay. Maybe not so plain and simple. 

Peter had a rough time in the weeks and months that followed the final defeat of Thanos in the ruins of the Compound. Thrust back into life, only to be forced to fight for the lives of the entire universe for the second time at only sixteen-years-old, and then to be told that his last living relative died in a crash during his five year absence did wonders for his psyche. 

He developed a nasty form of separation anxiety toward his mentor-turned-adoptive-father -- not that Tony fared much better himself -- and his therapist had said it was a side effect of PTSD and that it would get better over time.

Thankfully, the therapist was right. It took a few weeks, but eventually, Peter could go the length of a school day without his throat closing up with panic and fear when Tony wasn’t in ear shot, and he slowly started to return to his normal way of life. 

The news of his adoption was another story. It was kept firmly under wraps to keep the attention off of him at school when he returned, the only ones aware were the legal team, close friends like Ned and MJ, and family like the Avengers, Pepper, and Happy. 

The business trip that Tony had to go on would keep them apart for longer than they had been apart since Peter’s return as it was scheduled to last for seven days including travel. Those seven days turned into fourteen as complications with the deal arose, and Pepper and Tony were stuck in Italy until everything was resolved.

Peter fared well for the first week. He was surrounded by the rest of his dysfunctional family, and texts and videocalls seemed to fill in the Tony-sized void just enough to get by. 

It wasn’t until day ten that he started to feel the lingering effects of his anxiety start to manifest again. He was having a harder time focusing, unable to spend more than two to three hours in the lab and listening to lectures in class was a lost cause. He even stopped wanting to go out on the little day trips that the others planned for him to get him out of the tower to distract him. 

By day fourteen, he took to crawling into Tony’s bed to sleep as nightmares started to keep him awake all through the night like they had all those months ago. 

Peter had reassured Tony before he left that he would be alright, that he had gotten well enough to be apart that long. He wondered if maybe the billionaire was right to be apprehensive when he left. 

God, he was never going to live this down. 

If he survived the field trip that had all of Midtown in such a buzz, that is. 

Harrington had announced a surprise field trip to the Avengers Tower to tour the Stark Industries floors a few days prior, and Peter wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He called Tony and begged him to not make him go, but the billionaire said it would be good for him to see a different side of the company that he would one day be in charge of. He also threatened to suspend Spiderman privileges for a month if he skipped it.

The teen barely had the energy to argue. He barely had the energy to do anything, but he knew if he told Tony just how bad it was, the man would be on a flight back to New York within the hour. It didn’t matter how much Peter desperately wanted that to happen. He knew that sometimes things would come up, and there was still a multi-billion-dollar tech company to run regardless of his anxiety and borderline unhealthy codependence. 

So, that’s how Peter found himself crammed onto a too loud bus from Midtown that was headed straight for his home. 

If he didn’t have a migraine from stress and lack of sleep, the noise level on the bus would have absolutely given him one. Everyone was understandably excited to tour one of the most advanced facilities in the world, and Peter couldn’t blame them, not really. He would be just as elated as his classmates and friends if he didn’t have two major secret identities riding on the success of the trip, and considering his track record with field trips, he didn’t have high hopes. 

What he didn’t understand was why _Ned_ of all people was so excited. His best friend was practically vibrating in his seat. 

“Dude, you’ve been to the tower at least thirty times,” Peter said, rubbing at his temples as he pressed his forehead into the cool fake leather of the seat in front of him. 

“Yeah, I know, _but_ it’s different this time!”

He lifted his head to shoot Ned and incredulous look. 

“How is it different? You’ve met all of the Avengers, and you’ve been to the penthouse. None of that is going to happen here.” 

Ned threw his hands up like he couldn’t understand why Peter _couldn’t understand._

“That’s the _point!_ I’ve already seen all of that stuff, man! I haven’t seen any of the labs or anything.”

“There literally cannot be anything more interesting than what you have already seen. I-“

“Sup, Parker. Ready to be humiliated in front of everyone?” Flash leered as he passed their seat. 

Right. That was another reason Peter was dreading this trip. Flash continued to have the inability to keep his mouth shut, and some part of him really wished that the other teen had somehow escaped the Blip. 

“What’s the issue, Eugene? Do you just like to hear yourself talk, or are you just naturally that annoying?” MJ asked, not even bothering to look up from her book. 

Despite everything, a smile tugged at the corner of Peter’s mouth as he watched Flash stammer to find a response only to give up and scoff in her general direction before sailing to the back of the bus.

MJ glanced up over the top of her book and shot him a wink. 

He really didn’t know what he did to deserve friends like Ned and MJ. 

Before too long, the bus was moving, and far too quickly for Peter’s liking, they arrived at the public parking deck. He just prayed that the heroes that resided in the upper levels of the tower would stick to their promise to stay out of his trip no matter what happened. 

“Okay, guys! I hope you’re ready for the coolest field trip ever!” Harrington said, standing up and turning to face everyone behind him. “I’m going to ask that everyone stay on their best behavior. We’re representing Midtown, and I won’t tolerate any nonsense. We promised the tour director that we would be courteous and respectful because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for most of you.”

Murmuring broke out around the bus as dread continued to settle in Peter’s gut. He had a bad feeling. 

“So, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re all going to hop off the bus and get into a _single file_ line, and I’m going to hand out badges to everyone. I was told that they must be visible at all times, and if they are not, you will be escorted from the premises. These are their rules, not mine! After that, we’re going to walk like respectable young adults to the atrium where we will meet our tour guide, and he or she will give us further instruction from there on. Sound good?”

Everyone on the bus descended into cheers, and the noise reverberated around the small metal vehicle and pounded into Peter’s skull. He winced and resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. 

Students clambered to get off of the bus, and thankfully, Ned and MJ hung back with Peter and waited until the crowd dispersed so they could actually get off without being trampled. 

The line outside of the bus was nowhere close to single file. It bordered semi-organized chaos. 

Regardless, Harrington passed out the badges to each student, Peter included. He turned the white plastic over in his hand. There was nothing extraordinary about it. The only defining characteristics were the bold, black lettering that designated the badge as one belonging to a tour group. 

He overheard Flash whispering to his group of loyalists on how he was obviously lying because why else would he have a badge like there’s. Peter knew he couldn’t tell him that it was because his biometrics were keyed in to FRIDAY’s system and that he didn’t need a badge because of it, but God, he almost wanted to. 

They managed to actually get to the atrium in once piece and without moving like a stampede despite the energy coming off of everyone, Ned included, and they met up with a young woman that Peter had never seen before. She introduced herself as Fiona and gave them the generic welcome speech and rules. 

Peter tuned out every word she said as he counted down the minutes until he could crawl into Tony’s bed and give sleep another feeble attempt. It was so tempting to just walk away and take the elevator up to the penthouse where he knew his family would be, probably with some home cooked meal and a warm hug. 

In his exhausted state, the thought of nearly made his eyes sting with tears, but he fought them back. He was Spiderman. He helped save the universe. He could handle a few hours of being paraded around Stark Industries.

Even if the overwhelming urge to curl up in a ball in a plush bed and sleep until Tony eventually got home was starting to sound like a better idea by the second. 

The tour continued on, moving by in a blur as Fiona went over the history of the company and walked them through the display rooms on the ground floor. 

Peter considered it a blessing that Flash was too awestruck to mouth off for once. Actually no one bothered him. Ned was absorbing information like a sponge, practically coming unglued, and MJ was about as disinterested as one could be despite the fact that she would perk up slightly every time Pepper was mentioned. 

They went up floor after floor and department lab after department lab, and Fiona explained everything she knew about each division and the work they did. She was like a walking pamphlet, and if he wasn’t so exhausted, he would be impressed. 

It must have been at least an hour into the tour when FRIDAY spoke up for the first time since their arrival, causing everyone but Peter to jolt in alarm. She had been monitoring them from the second they walked in the door, just like she did with everyone else in the building. The AI never interacted with anyone outside of the residents of the tower, however. 

“Pardon my interruption, Midtown,” she said gently, her Irish lilt filling the air. 

“T-that’s Mr. Stark’s AI, Friday. She replaced Jarvis after his unfortunate destruction following the creation of Ultron and the birth of the Vision. She runs the entire building as well as tends to the needs of the heroes that live in the upper levels,” Fiona explained, only faltering for a moment. 

Peter wondered if that was the first time she had ever heard the AI. He tried not to flinch, preparing for the worst as his classmates started pointing at the ceiling in their surprise and awe. There was no reason for FRIDAY to interrupt them unless the world was ending or in involved him, in which case he hoped the world was ending instead. 

“Thank you, Miss Terran. That is correct. Like I said, pardon my interruption, but I had been instructed to inform the residents of Mr. Stark’s arrival,” she said brightly. 

He was sure his brain short-circuited as he processed the words. Tony was _home_. Around him, he could vaguely hear the confused questions on why FRIDAY would be telling them that Tony was home when she clearly said residents. A lot of them asked if she was glitched. 

Relief flooded him like a wave as it all registered, the force of it making him want to fall to his knees. His _dad_ was finally back. 

“Where is he?” he croaked, uncaring of the consequences. 

The rest of the world could be damned. He had spent weeks without the blanketing presence of his adoptive father, and he felt touch-starved despite all of the times he piled himself in between or on top of whatever hero happened to be sprawled out on the couch at the time. 

Fiona gave him a confused smile. 

“I’m sorry, young man, but Friday only responds to the Avengers, and as much as I hate to disappoint, Mr. Stark has just returned from a lengthy business trip and is likely not rested enough to drop in.” 

Her tone was sweet, and she meant well, but it took all Peter had not to bare his teeth and snarl at her. 

“That desperate to get yourself exposed, Parker?” Flash called out over the group, broken out of whatever stunned revere he had been in the entire trip. 

Peter ignored him. 

“Friday,” he said again, refusing to acknowledge just how shaky his voice was, “Where is he?”

“Mr. Parker-“ Harrington started but was cut off just as quickly. 

“Boss is on his way to see you now. He had to quote, ‘escape the vultures upstairs,’” she responded, her tone warm. 

For the first time in weeks, a grin stretched across his face. Tony was _home_. It still didn’t feel real. 

Just as FRIDAY said, seconds later, the elevators doors slid open to reveal a slightly disheveled and jetlagged Tony Stark still dressed in suit paints and a button-down. 

His honey brown eyes caught Peter’s immediately, and they lit up, and the teen wasted no time in darting through the crowd faster than a normal human should be able to move to throw himself onto the man. 

There were several shouts of varying phrases, mostly in alarm and outrage. Fiona threatened to call security, but Peter couldn’t care less. The entirety of NYPD could storm the tower and nothing would make him let go of Tony as he flung his arms around the billionaire’s waist and buried his head into his chest, breathing in the smell of his stupidly expensive cologne that he insisted on wearing all the time. 

Tony grunted on the impact, but immediately wrapped his arms around Peter, dropping his head into his hair to take a deep breath of his own. The man’s own relief was palpable, and it seemed they both weren’t telling the truth when it came to just how bad the separation affected them. 

“Mr. Stark I am so sorry! Peter normally isn’t like this I promise that we will handle the discipline accordingly! I will see to it myself directly,” Harrington blabbered. 

Peter could hear him stumbling forward as the others were frozen in shock. His senses keyed him into a hand reaching for his back, and he was about to do the absolutely unthinkable and snap at his poor teacher who was honestly just trying to do his job when Tony stopped him with a raised hand. 

“Oh, I can assure you that Pete is one hundred percent always like this. He’s been clingy from the moment I met him,” Tony said with a soft chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

It was said with so much affection that Peter felt like melting. He had heard his voice over the phone and video calls, but it hadn’t been the same. 

“M-Mr. Stark, would you like me to call security, sir? I know- I know that you don’t like being _touched_ , and I swear that I usually have better control over my tour groups. I am so sorry that-“

“That won’t be necessary. I think I can hug my kid that I haven’t seen in eighteen days without security getting involved,” he drawled. 

Peter could hear the smug smirk. He knew Tony had always wanted to show him off, to call him his son even if he never understood why. 

“I missed you,” Peter said suddenly into his chest, refusing to even lift his head. 

Tony squeezed him tighter in response, thankfully ignoring the tears that likely now soaked through his white shirt. 

“I missed you too, cucciolo. I’m sorry I had to be gone that long,” he answered. 

There was the obvious reason why everyone still standing behind him, save Ned and MJ, had no idea what to do with the situation that had unfolded in front of them. No one knew that Tony Stark new that Peter Parker existed. The less obvious reason, but still no less shocking, was Tony’s demeanor. The man portrayed a very specific persona for the media, and it was not a doting, loving father that spoke softly and had Italian nicknames for a teenage boy.

“’S okay, dad,” he murmured, unable to stop the words from flowing. “I know you had to go. It just sucked.”

“It is absolutely not okay. We agreed on a week, buddy. I was gone for much longer than that, and I’ve got some inside sources that’s been telling me that you haven’t been handling it all that well.” 

Peter huffed and lifted his head to look at his father. 

“Traitors,” he said through a smile. 

Tony returned the smile and pulled back to ruffle Peter’s hair before turning him to the crowd, tucking him under his arm. 

“Midtown and other employee of mine, meet Peter Parker-Stark, my son. As much as I’d love to answer all of your riveting questions that I’m sure you may have, I just got off of a nine-hour flight, and I would like to have lunch with my kid. Please enjoy the rest of your tour and expect a press conference soon. Thank you and goodbye!” 

Tony punched a button on the elevator to close the doors before Peter, or any of the others for that matter, could say anything. 

He had a feeling he would be outraged if he wasn’t three minutes from falling asleep wherever he collapsed. 

“You know Pepper is going to kill you, right? I could have just made up some excuse to sneak off upstairs,” Peter said around a yawn, leaning into Tony’s side. 

He could feel the laugh just as well as he could hear it. 

“Oh, Pep will be furious, but that whole planning thing is really not my style, and it would have taken longer. I just cut out the middleman, _and_ I got you out of your field trip that you didn’t want to go to. So, go ahead and tell me how awesome I am. Go on. I’m waiting,” he teased. 

Peter wrapped his other arm around Tony, effectively hugging him from the side as they rode up to the penthouse where the others would be surely waiting with movies, food, and a mountain of blankets. 

“You’re awesome, dad.”

He might be inclined to believe Tony was _less awesome_ when he finally looked at the hundreds of messages on his phone, but for now, he was home, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
